


Кицуне

by RJGK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: Мадара-джинчуурики чем-то напоминает Хашираме кицуне.





	Кицуне

Мадара чем-то напоминает Хашираме кицуне.  
Единство с Девятихвостым сделало этого человека более диким: больше проявляет себя та звериная грация, которая привлекала внимание и раньше, но была скрыта отчуждённостью и осторожным поведением. В движениях мелькает что-то резковатое, нетерпеливое. Всё чаще Мадара не тратит время на расчёсывание своих волос, позволяя им быть спутанными и в изящном беспорядке ниспадать на спину. (И теперь мучения с расчёской становятся достоянием Первого, стоит заметить.)  
Учихе идёт эта полудиковатость.  
Хаширама часто пытается зарыться пальцами в волосы Мадары, например, но тот отстраняется и не позволяет прикасаться, чурается ненавязчивой ласки, как зверь. Право с нежностью прикасаться к нему приходится заслужить.  
Ну, строго говоря, Первому вообще всё, что связано с его Учихой, приходится (либо приходилось) добиваться с боем.

Хашираму охватывает какой-то дикий восторг, когда Мадара в очередной раз одерживает победу в их схватке и сваливает его, безоружного, на землю, почти угрожающе нависая над ним. В чёрных глазах плещется чувство самодовольного превосходства. Ощущение чакры Кьюби, почти полностью слившейся с чакрой Учихи, ударяет в виски, и снова накатывает ликование, — собственной чакры в обрез, он устал от затянувшегося сражения и тяжело дышит, а Мадара стоит перед ним так, будто этот бой вообще не утомил его. Раньше они были равны по силам, или, быть может, Сенджу на какую-то сотую долю процента превосходил своего оппонента. Сейчас всё не так. Став джинчуурики, Мадара получил такую силу, что Хашираме уже не тягаться с ним, уровень не тот. Когда-то он мог его сдерживать. Либо — Девятихвостого. Сил было достаточно на кого-то одного. Но на них обоих, объединившихся, — хватить попросту не могло. Он же не бог, каким его называют некоторые фантазёры.  
Его восхищает ощущение той обжигающей энергетической мощи, что исходит от Мадары.  
Хаширама не злится на себя и не уязвлён своим проигрышем. Он лежит на спине, чувствуя холод, исходящий от осенней земли, и смеётся. Учиха при желании мог бы разнести Коноху в щепки, и они это знают. Им обоим известно, что, взбреди Мадаре в голову такая мысль, никто физически не сумел бы его остановить.  
Но Мадара не хочет разрушать деревню. Некогда его считали самым опасным человеком для Конохагакуре, но сейчас они на одной стороне… и они непобедимы. Первый с трудом перестаёт смеяться и начинает пожирать фигуру стоящего рядом шиноби жадным взглядом, будто не может наглядеться. И на самом деле не может.  
— Поднимайся уже, — бормочут над ним, протягивая ему руку, и Хаширама думает, что так, должно быть, ворчит какой-нибудь старый лис, когда доволен.

Ему кажется, что раньше Мадара не был таким безбашенным в постели, а потом он вспоминает, что никакого «раньше» не было. И его терзает смутное предположение, что отчасти благодаря Кьюби вышло… то, что вышло. Как будто близость с хвостатым подарила Мадаре ту естественность, которой порой ему не хватало.  
Мадара кусается и царапается, как лис, и эта сильная, но приятная боль отдаёт в теле Хаширамы сладостной дрожью. Учиха никогда не позволяет ему полностью подчинить себя, и это подстёгивает ещё больше. Непокорный Мадара, огненный Мадара, Мадара-кицуне… Его.  
Простыни сминаются. Хаширама в бессилии приникает к нему, вбивается в него, сходя с ума от чужих стонов в свои губы и глухого яростного порыкивания. Учиха ласкает его грубовато, оставляя царапины на плечах и спине, и для Хаширамы это значит больше, чем все самые умелые прикосновения.

По телу разливается приятная усталость. «Как хорошо, что по ночам Кьюби не поддерживает выносливость Мадары на уровне джинчуурики», — мелькает в голове дикая мысль, и Хаширама блаженно вздыхает, наслаждаясь близостью и теплом родного тела, а затем, думая всё о том же, начинает по-идиотски смеяться в чужое плечо. Его почему-то начинает колотить от смеха, на глазах выступают слёзы, а сонное ворчание рядом побуждает расхохотаться ещё сильнее. Его трясёт, когда он зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы перестать.  
— Ты мой сказочный лис, — когда хохот всё же уходит, он еле слышно шепчет это, невесомо касаясь губами чужого виска.  
— Но я человек, — бормочет Мадара, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и с тревогой заглядывая ему в глаза. Его взгляд уже сонный, он сопит и часто моргает. Если бы не эти последние слова, чем-то, по-видимому, обеспокоившие его, он наверняка бы уже заснул.  
Хаширама согласно кивает и осторожно обнимает Мадару. Он и забыл, что никогда не говорил ему о своих шаловливых ассоциациях.  
— Я знаю. Просто… на кицуне похож. Огненного.  
«Огненный» что-то возмущённо ворчит, тыкается носом куда-то в шею Хаширамы и закрывает глаза.


End file.
